During medical operative procedures on a patient, particularly if the procedure is of a significant duration of time, it is inevitable that patient movement and/or interruptions may occur. These interruptions may be mechanical, electrical, hardware, software, or medical in nature, or caused by some other means. For example, it may be desirable or simply unavoidable that the patient alters his/her position during the procedure, or that the patient and/or physician temporarily leave the place in which the operation is being carried out before returning. This is relevant to various medical, including cosmetic, procedures, and particularly relevant, for example, for the case of a patient undergoing a hair transplantation procedure, having follicular units harvested from a donor area (e.g., on the patient's scalp) for transplantation, or having follicular units implanted into a recipient area (e.g., a bald area on the patient's scalp). These procedures typically take several or more hours to perform. In some instances, the patient may remain in the operation chair but need to alter their position due to discomfort and/or fatigue, or simply moves due to breathing or other natural movements. In other instances the patient may need to interrupt the procedure to temporarily leave the chair.